


Temptations.

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Mummy - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Some sexual undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptations. The things one avoided unless you wanted to find yourself getting bitten in the ass. After all, only fools rushed in. Unfortunately for Richard 'Rick' O'Connell he never learnt that... lesson... very well. But then sometimes jumping feet first into something was the smartest thing a man could do in life. Potential pairing for a Mummy x Inuyasha crossover. Read, comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations.

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts / meanings_ **

* * *

He shifted slightly, so uncomfortably aware of the ache that was throbbing through his veins, as underneath sweat dampened bangs blue eyes considered the woman talking animatedly with two other beings. The loose fit of the ochre colored gown did nothing to disguise the fact that she was slim, not enough to be considered unhealthy but rather at the pinnacle of physical shape… having maintained fit doubtlessly from surviving in this harsh environment. She was so unlike the scrawny little pre-teen he remembered that when the woman had called him by name he distinctly remembered that his jaw had dropped open in surprise… shock… and maybe a few other things.

There was no denying she was attractive… no beautiful. Years spent underneath the sun had added a tan to her skin which could be mistaken as natural for it wasn't burnt on and it wasn't blotched like some people got as they covered parts of their body with cloth or umbrellas. Dark, curly, hair was pooled to the collar of her jilbaab and beyond into a vague triangular shaped tail that reached just past her shoulders. Smart woman. He could only see the reaction of her tutor and 'brother' if they happened to notice the hickey… he was a little possessive, so sue him though the other men were more likely to kill him or neuter him… branded into the sensitive skin that could be found on the right side of her neck just above the shoulder.

Worst… he wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him… last night had only served in wetting his appetite.

Could the alcohol be blamed… no… for despite the sweetness of wine on her lips there was no denying the awareness alight in dark eyes when she'd knotted her fingers in his hair and used that as leverage to pull his head down for a hungry kiss. His right hand still stung where he'd slapped it against the door as a means of stopping her tirade… stupid American was he. Both hands had found their way to her waist so that he could lift her up as he'd crowded into her, his 6'3'' frame so easily capturing her mere 5'7'' stature between himself and the heavy oak door.

Gods. He wanted… no he needed… to be inside her. He had to be buried as deep as physically possible within her tight moist heat. That sweet little moan she'd made when his fingers had found her mound, teasing her… every one of his nerves relishing how she had clamped down on his index finger as he'd slowly pushed it in and out of her womanhood. He'd been so damned ** _close_ ** last night to that prize. But no… he had to have some of the most wretched luck a man could have. After all how else could one explain the fact that the riverboat was now nothing more than smoldering timbers?

 _Damn it._ If… big if… they all made it out of this situation she was going to be his.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE Few Years Later**

Despite herself Kagome Higurashi, even if she was legally married she still viewed herself by her own surname, didn't bother fighting the sigh that escaped her lips as azure blue eyes landed upon the figure sprawled out on the oversized bed. Their bed… even, truth be told, if it wasn't at their own house but rather at some rather posh hotel. And though not an interloper in the slightest the man still had the nerve of falling asleep dressed. But then blue, the only distinctive hint of the European blood running through her veins, rolled skywards as she realized not only was he fully dressed but he was so exhausted that the heavy hiking boots had remained securely upon his feet.

"Baka," despite how the word meant idiot there was no meanness to the word. More of a sort of affectionate undertone… the man couldn't help it. He kind of got caught up in things.

 _*I have wretched luck*,_ lips curved at the remembered complaint from his lips. If he really had wretched luck he'd be dead a couple dozen times over… though fate certainly did seem to enjoy throwing him curveballs.

***TIME SKIP***

Fingers brushed themselves through tangled tresses… relishing how he leaned into the caress, dark blue eyes partially closing… a vague part of her wondering if the child growing in her womb would inherit those soft brown locks. She hadn't told him yet. Soon… but not yet.

Not when he looked as exhausted as she felt. What was it? Some sort of a jinx that anytime they interacted with Jonathan and Evelyn Carnahan there was an issue. Mummies... again… her lips curved… her husband hated the undead with a passion. If Jonathan wasn't so nosy the Bracelet of Anubis never would have been awoken.

The thought tickled her mind even as his lips curved into a warily amused smirk. "You have a rather interesting way of undressing someone while they're asleep."

Heat crept up her neck. Just how long had he been awake, pretending to be asleep? "You didn't look very comfortable."

"I wasn't." An eyebrow rose. His body shifted a bit and she became aware of a distinct problem nudging against her. "I'm not."

Swallowing down the response, the question as to why he'd have gone to sleep dressed then, Kagome leaned up pressing her mouth against his. The kiss was gentle… he had no qualms about fighting be it normal human beings or mummies, High Priests of ancient Egypt, and was yet so surprisingly tender in bed… teasing, and did nothing to disguise the deeply rooted hunger. There was a low groan in response before he rolled over, his hands cupping her to his larger frame. She ended up on top then. One hand absentmindedly, and with all the confidence of a man who knew what his woman liked, massaged the muscle of her thigh as the other knotted in her hair keeping the kiss locked. Clothes were just flimsy obstacles to the hardened erection pressing against her... her legs having ended up splayed on either side of his waist.

It was only when air became a necessity that the kiss was broken allowing Kagome to straighten more. Her fingers studiously avoiding the dark ugly purpled bruising covering the right side of his chest, his ribs. "Rick, the doctor said no strenuous activity."

He had put down Imhotep for a second time and even the demonic Scorpion King… and it was a freak accident at the local dig site just two months later that had come the closest to taking his life. Too many explosives. A tunnel cave in. No one was sure but he was fortunate to have survived.

"Gome," large hands settled on her hips, fingers kneading her flesh, "I'm fine."

 _*I'm fine.*_ How many times had she heard that at the orphanage at Cairo when they'd been children? He was fine with a broken nose. He was fine with his hand cut by a knife because he wasn't paying attention. He was fine when he got into a fight with a bunch of other boys. He was fine when the tattoo engraved into the back of his wrist had gotten infected and he'd been seriously ill.

Fine for Richard 'Rick' O'Connell didn't necessarily mean the same as it would with other people. But… what made matters worse… was that he was as stubborn as a mule. He seemed to sense her indecision for his voice came again, "making love is _**not**_ strenuous activity, doctor."

Despite herself Kagome found her lips twitching slightly. So stubborn. It was a quality she both loved and hated about the man lying underneath her.

But there was one issue. She wasn't his medical doctor, even if she was trained in medicine by the Medjai who had taken specific interest in her natural talents, however the doctor who had set his ribs had been specific with what he couldn't and could do. And maybe it'd been because they were young, married... or that shit eating grin he'd shown... but that list of couldn't and shouldn't had also included the bedroom... "What am I going to do with you?"

A boyish grin. Few people got that cat ate the canary look nowadays. It also meant that he knew he was winning her, his wife, over. "I know what I _**want**_ you to **_do_**... to... with me."

 _If we're careful._ The thought tickled Kagome's mind. _I mean this isn't by far as dangerous as some situations he's been in. We've been in._

"Damn you Richard O'Connell," even as the words left her mouth, Kagome was leaning down to press her lips against his. He'd been a good boy so far in obeying the doctor's orders. This... making love as he so put it... wasn't going to kill him.

* * *

 **PAIRING:** Richard O'Connell x Kagome Higurashi

I've been sorely tempted to make a Mummy trilogy x Inuyasha crossover. Thoughts - if you'd like this sort of crossing review and/or message.

I know I skipped the undressing bit - mentioned - but if this becomes a crossover I'm not spoiling the good parts.


End file.
